What is the domain of the function $g(x) = \frac{3x+1}{x+8}$ ?  Enter your answer using interval notation.
Solution: The formula for $g(x)$ has a defined value unless its denominator is $0$; thus we must exclude $-8$ from the domain.  The domain of $g(x)$ is $\boxed{(-\infty, -8) \cup (-8, \infty)}$.